Randomocity: Originally titled That's Disgusting
by PhantomBrat
Summary: Oneshots and Drabbles full of craziness, some of which are centered around the words "That's Disgusting". MAY turn into a X-over, IF I run out of crazy stuff for DP. Some are up for adoption, but please as first.
1. Corn

That's Disgusting

I was sitting on the floor in Tucker's room, trying to beat him at a racing game. Sam and I were there to avoid our parents. All of a sudden I smelled corn.

"Hey, Tuck, how early does your mom start dinner?"

Tucker: About 5-5:30. Why?

"I smell corn."

Tucker: It's only 3, dude.

"Then why do I smell corn?"

Sam: I smell it now too.

We looked at Tucker who was quickly turning red from trying not to laugh.

Both of us: Out with it, Tuck.

Tucker: I just farted.

"That's DISGUSTING!"

Sam: I agree.

Tucker: Excuse me?


	2. Sleep deprived

Danny came to my house completely exhausted. That was normally not a problem, but this time he was HYPER. He asked me if I wanted to open a restaurant with a "special menu". I wasn't sure where this was going, so I played along.

"So what's going to be on this menu?"

Danny: Raccoon Raviolis, Opossum Pudding, Snake Stew, Turtle Turnovers…

I finally started to figure out what Danny was going on about. I was sooo glad that I was recording this to show him later.

"Umm, dude. That's disgusting.

Danny: No, it's not.

Not until he saw the tape.


	3. The Dress

Mom was trying to get me to wear a HORRIBLE PINK dress and wouldn't let me leave until she saw me in it. I complained about the dress.

"It's NOT black or purple."

Mom: Neither color is acceptable for a dress. Now go to your room and at least try it on.

"It's DISGUSTING!

Mom: Sam, it's beautiful.

I growled silently and went to my room with the thing in tow.

"It's still disgusting!

Mom: No, it's not.

I spotted a pair of scissors and grinned. Not yet, but it WILL be soon.

"Fine, but you won't like the results!"


	4. Present

Daniel showed up at my house looking like he hadn't slept in days and ate a pound of sugar just to stay awake. Great just what I needed, a sleep-deprived teen with a sugar high.

"What are you doing here, Daniel?"

Daniel: I brought you a present.

I took the box away from the boy and watched as he flew off. I wondered what it was. As I opened the package, I noticed a weird smell.

Cheese Logs! It was a stink-bomb. A really horrible smelling one at that!

"THAT'S DISGUSTING, DANIEL!"

I could have sworn I heard him laughing.

* * *

Thank you Luiz4200 for pointing out that I had accidentally used chapter 5 for chapter 4. Here's the correct story.


	5. Spaghetti

I can remember when Danny and his friends were about 7 and wanted a picnic with spaghetti as the main course. I decided to take them to the park for this.

Danny: HEY, that was my seconds Tucker.

Tucker: I was hungry.

Sam: You ate two helpings already.

Tucker: Ya snooze, ya loose, Danny. Nothing's gonna make me give this to you.

Danny: Oh, really. Hey Sam, wanna tell Tuck the really interesting fact that you found out this morning?

Sam: The one about the mummification process?

Danny: That's the one.

Sam: Have you ever wondered how they took the brains out of the head when they mummified someone?

Tucker: Not really, but since you brought it up, sure.

Sam leaned over and whispered something to Tucker. I could figure out what it was since she said something about brains and mummies. Tucker's eyes went wide, then he looked at the plate.

Tucker: I'm not hungry anymore.

"What did you tell him Sam?"

Sam: I told him that they scoop the brains out through the nose with a long rod.

"That's disgusting, Sam."

Sam: But it worked.


	6. Sleep Dprived

Tucker called to warn me about Danny's sleep-deprivation. I wasn't sure what this meant, but it worried me. Danny phased through my wall as I was trying to figure out what Tucker was trying to say.

Danny: Hey, Sam. What's up?

"Have you slept at all since the night before last?" 

Danny: Nope, too many attacks. But I got this great idea for a restaurant.

"What are you talking about?" 

Danny: It's gonna serve Raccoon Raviolis, Opossum Pudding, Snake Stew, Turtle Turnovers…

"Danny, that's disgusting!"

Danny: Tucker said the same thing. I think I'm gonna go tell someone else my great idea.

"Like who?"

Danny: The dead snake I found on the road, wanna come?

"That's really disgusting!"


	7. Sandwich

Danny: Hey Tucker, whatcha eatin'?

Tucker: A sandwich.

Danny: What's on it?

Tucker: Peanut butter and bacon.

Danny: That's disgusting.

Tucker: Nuh uh.

Danny: Uh huh.

Tucker: I dare you to eat a bite of it.

Danny: NO WAY, dude! It's disgusting.

Tucker: I'll throw in 10 bucks if you take a bite and eat it.

Danny: Fine, but only because I owe Sam for buying my ice cream last week. (takes bite and swallows)

Danny: YUCK! Man, Tuck, only you can eat that stuff!

Tucker: Yeah we're lucky Sam's not here to see this.

Sam: Guess again, Tuck.

"I can't believe that you were hiding in the bushes with a camcorder, Sam."

Sam: I can't believe that you ate that garbage, Danny, let alone for 10 bucks.

Tucker: I can't believe that you sent that into AFV.

Jazz: You eat peanut butter and bacon sandwiches? That's just disgusting!


	8. Ghostly Therapy Sessions Part 1

**Name That 'Patient'**

**A.K.A**

**Therapy Sessions (Part 1)**

*Can anyone guess who the patient/therapist is? I

"Everyone must wonder either how or why I escape from the Ghost Zone. BEWARE! I get bored."

"Please refrain from shouting "threats" during this session."

"Sorry."

"Please continue."

"I get bored. I have to get all the boxes that nobody appreciates. They fill them up and abandon them for months, and then empty them and throw them away. I must protect the boxes."

"Why show up where Danny is?"

"Like I said, I get bored. He's predictable when it comes to locations."

"And…"

"I figure that if he's the one that beats me, Skulker won't go after me until he's sure I'm well enough for 'target practice'. Plus I really want to get the Lunch Lady's attention. She makes really great cookies."

"I see. How do you get out of the Ghost Zone?"

"That man in the orange jumpsuit likes to push buttons…*pauses*…a lot. I figure that if I wait, he'll accidentally open the passageway, allowing me to get through. That and I have a backdoor…*another pause*…I use the broken mirror in the unused bathroom at the high school."

"The one in the basement?"

"Yes. It's an unknown portal that connects our worlds. Only I know about it."

'Not anymore.' "That will conclude our session. As per our payment agreement, you are not to leave the Ghost Zone for two weeks. Otherwise, Danny won't be too pleased."

"Thank you."

"Our next session will continue in a month."

*Leaves*

'That worked perfectly'

"Next."

"YOU WILL REMEMBER MY NAME!"

'This is going to be a looong day'


End file.
